syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
3 January 1955
Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Suffer ‘Bad Slump’ Before 3,280 Milwaukee Downs Syracuse Pros If the Nationals needed proof that spirit and hustle is still needed to win ball games, it was provided by the lowly Milwaukee Hawks as they handed the sluggish Syracusans a 91-79 lacing at the War Memorial last night. The loss, third of the season for the Nats at home, came after a weak team exhibition before 3,280 paying clients. Milwaukee, on the other hand, played an inspired game. It is fortunate that Syracuse enjoys a two-game advantage over Boston and New York in the Eastern Division chase. Only one of the next four Nats games is at home, and three of the tests are with Minneapolis, which already has a 3-1 edge over the Syracusans. Thursday the Lakers invade the War Memorial which will be dark Sunday night. Saturday the Nats and Lakers tangle in Minneapolis with Syracuse due at Milwaukee Sunday and back in Minneapolis one week from tomorrow before heading home again. The weak Nats’ play, coupled with incessant whistle tooting as officials called 61 personal fouls, sent many of the fans out of the War Memorial long before the finish. Bob Harrison was the sparkplug for Milwaukee. He connected for 12 baskets in 21 tries, and nine of his hoops were long looping one-handers. He finished with a total of 30 points to lead game scorers. If there was a single bright spot in the showing of the Nats it was the fact that Frank Selvy, high scoring visiting rookie, finished with the lowest point total as a pro, being limited to one foul conversion. He started, but did not see action in the entire second half, and was credited with only 11 minutes playing time. Coach Red Holzman found his veterans performing in spirited style to hinder the Nats and used Alex Hannum, Chuck Share, Harrison, Lew Hitch and Bill Calhoun throughout most of the second half as the Hawks pulled away to a commanding lead. When Hannum was not in play he served as cheerleader from the bench to keep his mates keyed. The score was knotted 12 times before Milwaukee pulled in front to stay at 61-60 near the end of the third period. The Hawks held a 69-60 advantage before Syracuse scored again in the final period. The Nats went seven minutes of the last session with only one field goal. By then Milwaukee was in front, 77-63, and the final minutes were devoted to foul trading. Before the game the Hawks displayed pep and dash during the warmup drill. Coach Red Holzman listened to the chatter and commented: “Vocal warmups are as necessary as practice shots in working up team spirit.” Jocko Collins, referee-in-chief, is at a loss to explain the sudden outbreak of fouling throughout the loop. “Perhaps our officials are looking for violations, but they have not been told to be more exciting,” he commented. Collins admitted possibly the more “walking” calls was due to a reminder officials were lax in detecting extra steps. There is a possibility that the N.B.A. will test Des Moines as a future loop entry by playing two games in the Iowa city this season. Pinky George, promoter, is attempting to book Minneapolis against Philadelphia and New York in Des Moines. Bob Harrison’s 30 points equaled the high total by a visiting player at the War Memorial this year. Larry Foust had 30 for Fort Wayne in the Zollners only visit. MILWAUKEE: Pettit, lf (2-10-14), Calhoun, rf (2-7-11), Hannum (2-5-9), Hitch (4-1-9), Share, c (4-4-12), Cooper (1-1-3), Selvy, lg (0-1-1), Harrison (12-6-30) TOTALS (27-33-91). SYRACUSE: Schayes, lf (7-7-21), Rocha, rf (4-4-12), Simmons (1-3-5), Lloyd, c (1-1-3), Kerr (3-2-8), Seymour, lg (2-12-16), King (2-1-5), Kenville, rg (1-2-4), Farley (0-5-5) TOTALS (21-37-79). Free throws missed- Pettit 2, Hannum, Harrison 3, Hitch, Share, Kerr 2, King 3, Kenville, Schayes, Rocha, Seymour. Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:January 3 Category:Calhoun Category:Farley Category:Hannum Category:Harrison Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Selvy Category:Seymour Category:Simmons